Back to the Rabbit Hut
by fang1108
Summary: When Baby was young she had a best friend. They shared everything. Mama loved her. She was meant to be family. Emily runs away after she kills her foster family, she comes back when she's older to take her rightful place as a Firefly. ocXotis M later on
1. Meet the Anglel

A/N: Sorry I know the paragraphs are a bit chunky here, normally I don't do this much since I know I hate reading them like this. And I know this ones short. But I gotta start somewhere Review please?

**Meet the Angel**

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

I was twelve when I had first met Baby Firefly. That was the day that would set the path for the rest of my life, although I had no idea at the time. We lived in a shitty town in the backwoods of Texas, in a shitty old house, with a buncha shitty people. But there wasn't really anything better around for a kid without any parents in a place like this. So there I was, stuck in the depths of Hunners Foster care center in the middle of the sticks.

It wasn't like I minded it that much, the old couple who ran the place didn't give two shits on what any of us did, so we just took care of ourselves. Normally, I would go out into the woods by the nearby lake and sit there for the whole day, climbing trees and other kid crap. If I wasn't there I'd be home reading, drawing, or just laying down daydreaming. Not playin with them other kids. Not studying. Not doin anything that would help nobody.

I wasn't nothing special.

But then I had met her.

Just like any other day I went down to the lake and lolled around, but this time I wasn't alone. There was a tall blonde girl a few meters away, and we sat behind the nearest tree and hid behind them. Maybe not so much hid like you would think in fear, but like a hunter would watching a deer from afar. There we sat, for what seemed like hours, just staring. But then she stepped out, and I noticed she was about my age.

Her blonde hair reached to about her bellybutton and she had short jean shorts on with a white top. For someone our age she certainly beautiful, her perfect complexion, slightly tanned skin, and long legs. I couldn't help but instantly hate her in jealousy. But of course I wouldn't admit that to myself.

At that age I had been quite awkward, decently tall and hadn't yet lost all the baby fat in my cheeks, dirty blonde hair which dried frizzy normally, so I had it pulled back tightly in a French braid. And I always wore messed up jeans with a t-shirt or somethin stupid like that.

"Hey!" the angel girl called.

I was afraid to answer. Back then I wasn't too ballsy, which is surprising compared to now that someone like me could ever be like that.

"Hey, I'm talkin to you girl," she walked closer. "What's your name? I'm Baby."

I walked out from behind my tree, now exposed.

Baby smiled, "Atta girl, don't be shy of me. I like you. I don't like people too often, but I know when I do like someone."

"I'm Emily," I muttered.

"Emily," she closed the distance between us. "We're gonna be good friends."


	2. Breaking Down

**Breaking Down**

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

As usual, I would go back to my spot by the lake everyday for the next two years, and it became a new routine that I would meet Baby there. We played games, climbed trees, told secrets and stories, and did other things that little girls did. But Baby and I had a newfound understanding for people when we met each other, or at least I did. She shared a sort of blood lust interest like I did. We liked to set up traps to catch squirrels, rabbits, and other things in the forest. One time, we even got a deer then gutted it out. It was our little secret, none of the other kids back home had to ever find out about it.

We shared stories. She told me all about her family, their rituals, their killings, everything. Of course I would never tell anybody. She knew that. And I told her about my old parents.

"Are they dead?" she asked, playing with my hair.

"No," I shook my head. "But the uh..pigs," she smiled at my use of words, "came and they saw what he had been doing to me and my mama. How he hurt us. But they only came cause I called them."

"Why the hell would you call the pigs?" she dropped my hair from her hands and glared.

My blue eyes stared back into her own, "He killed her."

"Killed your mama?" she gasped, now her eyes filled with sadness.

I nodded, "And I knew I couldn't fight him off myself. Heck I was only ten. But I called them and they took my to this hellhole of a place."

"The foster care?"

"Yeah."

"You don't like it there, do you?"

I bit my lip hard, drawing blood, "No. Not at all. I don't mind the old people who run the place but I don't like none of the kids. There's six of em' and they all mess with me."

"My mama had a husband once who tried to set Tiny on fire. He tried burning the house down with Tiny in it, and now he's all burned up."

I watched as no emotion flashed through her face. Just like mine when I told my story.

"You like your mama?" I asked.

"I love her to pieces. I'm her angel she tells me."

Jealousy struck through my heart again. But it wasn't like the first time I met her when I hated her for the jealousy, I could never hate Baby. She was my best friend ever. This jealousy was just sort of a pang in my gut for a second.

"Hey! I got an idea!" she leapt up, pulling my hand so I stood up with her.

We were almost the same height now, I had lost more of the baby fat in my face and my hair was beginning to flatten out, my legs and arms were stronger than before from playing outside so much and my pale white skin was tanner from constant sun. But I was still nothing compared to her.

Nobody could ever be.

"What's your idea?" I asked, trailing behind as we sprinted through the woods.

"I want you to meet my mama!"

We reached a house which was possibly crappier looking than mine was. There was just…stuff…everywhere, all over the yard, the porch, the roof, everywhere. It kinda smelt funny…like death, but more extreme than the smell of death from an animal. I saw a man who looked like he was in his early twenties working on a car near the shed, his head rose as we walked closer to the house.

"Lemme intoduce you to Rufus," Baby hopped around. "He's eighteen now and he's my big brother. Rufus! This is the girl I was telling you all about, Emily."

She seemed a hell of a lot more excited than I was.

I glanced up at Rufus, his dog like eyes staring into mine, "Hi."

He didn't answer at first but after a few more seconds of just staring back at me blankly he grunted a little and went back to working.

A breath of relief escaped my lips but before I could recatch my breath, my arm jerked in the other direction towards the house.

"Let's go meet mama."

The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside. There was crap. All over. And the smell got worse. I knew what the smell was from the stories that Baby told me, but I chose to not really think about it too much.

"You must be Emily," a slightly large woman appeared in the doorway to what look like led into the kitchen.

She was like nothing I had ever seen before. Big blonde hair, big chest, bright purple eyeshadow, bright red lips, and drawn on eyebrows. But for some reason I kinda liked how she looked, it fit her well.

"Yes, I'm Emily," I smiled slightly, shaking her hand.

"My Angel Baby has told me so much about you. A friend of hers is a friend of mine," she winked at me before departing for the kitchen.

And that was the day that I met Mama Firefly. I don't really feel like getting into the rest of it, I doubt anybody would want to listen anyway. But I would continue to play with Baby every day. Sometimes going over her house and doing things in the house or yard. Maybe if we were lucky Rufus would come and hang out for a little while. Mama Firefly became my second mother, it was like the mom you read about…except not really. I would go to her with things that a girl should be able to go to a mother figure for.

She had two other brothers too, Tiny and Otis. Tiny and I never spoke really, but we had somewhat of a silent friendship. I would always smile when I saw him and he'd wave. That was it.

Then there was Otis.

No matter what he gave me problems. But it's okay cause he was bat-shit crazy. He was a few years older than Rufus was, but I swear he acted like a child sometimes. Never smiling, always being such a little prick. Whenever he got the chance he would trip me, give me dirty looks, or just throw things. I swear to Dr. Satan whenever I finally snap he will be the first one I kill.

Boy, was I wrong.

Typical day. Getting back from the Firefly house early though, they said they were doing some sort of Halloween family tradition. Mama and Baby practically begged me to stay but I really felt uncomfortable because it was a family thing. Otis of course sneered when he hear them begging and Rufus remained quiet.

I was fifteen then.

When I started walking home, down the long dirt road through the woods I had felt like I was being followed. So I stopped walking and looked around. Lately I had been carrying around a knife in my work boot, given to me by Rufus who simply said, "You can never be too careful around here." So I took it out and held it close to my side, not wanting whoever was watching me to see it.

A sharp object came flying out of the woods to my right and hit the side of my head, I fell to the ground and dropped the knife. Everything became a bit fuzzy and I could only make out the trees around me and the road which were big blobs of color.

I moaned a little and touched the part of my head that hurt the most. It was wet. I smelt my hand and knew that I was bleeding but I wasn't sure how bad it was.

Then there were footsteps in front of me. I glanced up and tried to see who it was.

And once my vision came back a little more I could easily tell that it was Dolph. He was one of the older boys from my house. And the one who harasses me the most. His dark chocolate brown hair stayed in a tight buzz cut but he was one dirty son of a bitch. I think it was those damn clothes that made him stink so much.

"Ugly fucking bitch," he kicked my ribs making me recoil in pain.

I spit at his feet, "Piss off."

That just fed gasoline to the fire and he kicked my teeth, thankfully they all stayed in my head.

"Why the fuck are you going to that house?" He bent down to my level and hacked a loogie right onto my hand. "Answer me!"

"Because I like them," I screamed back.

Then it flickered into my head.

The knife.

Shit, I thought, where the fuck did that thing go?

He grabbed me by my hair and threw my body into the air, making me stand up. I must have been some sight, I could feel blood matted in my hair and I was still spitting it out from the mouth kick.

He snarled, "I'm gonna tell the cops that you've been going to that crazy house and killin people. They'll arrest you faster than you can say _Mama Firefly_. Fucking bitch she is."

That did it.

"Fuck you talkin about boy? You don't ever talk about my fuckin mama like that," I went insane, flailing around all over the place. He was so much stronger than I was, and had me down in a second.

There it was, a few feet away near the grass.

But then something changed. His face twisted into a smirk, "Get on your knees, right now."

He wouldn't.

His eyes said it all, he was gonna make me do this or else he would tell the pigs on me even though I didn't do shit.

I knew what I had to do, it was like it was instinct.

My look softened and he seemed slightly surprised for a moment. With my hands touching his chest I pushed him off of me lightly, enough to be able to get my back off the tree. And that's when I head butted his groin, making him scream loudly. Before he got a chance to swat at me I rushed to the blade in the grass and lifted it up, he ran right into it as he chased me.

His face was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Everything got wide and pale. His black eyes filling up with shock and fear. And I had a big smile plastered onto my face.

"You don't ever talk about my mama like that, you hear me?"

He moaned as I stabbed the knife into his chest again, it wasn't too hard to do once you got past the first few layers of skin.

I took the knife out and licked the blade.

Next stop, home.

Otis was the first person I saw when I walked blankly down the dirt road to the Firefly house. He took one long look at me before his eyes widened a little, "Who the fuck did you slaughter?"

"All of them," I mumbled to myself. "I need you to give this to Mama."

He took the note from my hand which had a smear of blood on it which was all over my fingers after a few seconds.

"Fucking take it!" I screamed and he did.

"Sheesh." He growled. "Fuck you kid!"

I turned around, taking a deep breath.

Next stop, far fucking away from here.

A/N: Bleh. So…I changed the idea. I'm not sure if I want her with Rufus or Otis yet. BUT, I love suggestions to what you all wanna see happen whether it be who she should be with or just little things you wanna see happen, inbox or review with one! Thanks!


	3. Coming Home

**Chapter 3**

_My reflection says you're in pain  
You're insane, can't explain  
Why I tend to think these things  
Demons with there horns and fangs  
Steal from you then call you names_

It was that same smell everywhere I fuckin went. All motels had it. It was a mixture of mothballs and soiled underwear. And it was always the strongest around the bed. That bed of course is what I was laying on, pulling at one of the belt loops on my pants with a pretty bad ass mother fucker lookin knife. It was the only one I had left, I got pretty sloppy a few nights ago at a bar and left some there. Of course they went to a good charity, embedded in some people's skulls.

The news was on the television, something I didn't really want to listen to but always did. Wondering if I would ever see anybody I knew on it. Heck, I liked watchin it to see the missing person's reports for the assholes I took out myself. Little did miss news lady know. Always hopin. That's what these people did when they had their son or daughter or wife put up on TV like that. Their picture. That's all. Oh and some kinda description. In a world like this you think someone's gonna go missin then show up again a few days later? Hell no. They're probably dead.

I listened, sawing through the belt loop on my already torn apart jeans. They were pretty beat up, dirty lookin.

_The body was found on the outskirts of Driftwood._

And my shirt was just a plain white tank top, that was also pretty nasty looking at this point.

_She was identified as missing person Abigail Johnson this morning at eight._

But that's alright. It didn't really bother me much. I was mostly glad that I hadn't had dread locks by now in my hair. It was a lot different from when I was younger. Everything about me physically was.

_Which was surprising because the body was obviously mangled. And there were obvious signs of rape._

My hair had become pretty normal, waist length and a bit lighter than before. But now it was a little wavy, not too much. I had finally lost all that baby fat and developed as a woman. I mean I wasn't no two pound Barbie doll for sure, but I wasn't no god damn hippo. Men seemed to be pretty pleased…at first that is.

I began laughing.

_The parents say she was out with her friend Dolly Galesburg on a road trip. But it is still unknown where Abby's body had come from._

Unknown….to hell with that.

"You wanna know where the hell she came from?" I leapt up and stared at the television. "Go ask the Firefly's!"

I laughed and threw the TV off the counter. It was time, I had vanished from my home town for years now. I left when I was what, fourteen? Six goddamn years.

"Baby," I grabbed my knife from the bed. "I'm comin home."

A/N: REVIEW Thank you for all the followers.


	4. Reunited

**Chapter 4**

_Grin and bare the pain and angst  
Sort thru all my brain's complaints  
Ain't enough I need some help  
What's it like to be myself_

That infamous highway which seemed to run on forever sure was taking a toll on my feet. I knew that it wasn't much farther up ahead, the woods was starting to look more and more familiar. If I went into the forest now I knew that I'd probably run into Tiny or RJ who probably would blow my brains out or some crazy shit before I got a chance to even get back to the house or tell them who I was. So I had to risk getting caught by some drivers by walking in the road.

But then again it wouldn't be too dang bad to get caught. I could hitchhike and bring them back as a present to the family. They'd sure like that, and I wasn't sure how they were gonna take it just yet…me waltzin back into there after all these years.

But then again I did leave Baby that note….

_Baby,_

_I killed all of them, everyone in my house. I couldn't deal with those Rabbits anymore. So I'm gonna go lay low for a while somewhere so I don't get none of y'all in trouble. But I'll be back. I promise._

_I love you,_

_Emily_

But then again, Otis could have never given Baby the note.

We'll just have to wait and see I guess.

The house which I had learn to treat as my other home lay no more than a few yards before me but I couldn't help to hesitate before knocking on the door. Instead, I just stared for a few minutes. One of them had to have seen me by now. I was waiting for one of them to react, which probably was a stupid idea being that I could just get sniped.

_Fuck it_, I thought and walked up to the door. _Don't be a little bitch._

Deep breath, three knocks, throat gulp, blink hard, that's all I had in me.

The door opened after a moment, and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Hello?" a voice asked, a face peeping through.

"Mama?"

She opened the door a little more, "Who's asking?"

"Emily," I bit harder and hoped that I wouldn't rip it off.

A massive gasp erupted from her lungs as the door was slammed shut, a clinking which showed the unlocking of the slide lock and then the door swung open again. If it wasn't my torn lip I was worried about now, it was my lungs as I was embraced into the tightest hug I had ever received.

"Darlin, where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"You didn't get my note?" I tried escaping her grip.

"No, we did. Otis gave it to us, seemed pretty angry I remember. But where did you go?" she finally released me.

"I was kinda scavenging around," I wiped my hands on my pants to get the now drying blood off. "Motel to motel, nothing really too special."

"Come in sugar, I'm sure Baby will be happy to see you."

I did as I was told and found my way into the old living room where I could see someone in the next room over, but I wasn't sure who it was. They peeped their head over and I saw that it was Tiny, rags wrapped around his face as usual.

"Mama that ain't funny," a shrill voice screamed.

"I ain't kiddin ya, come and see!"

After a little more screaming, footsteps came from the other room, so fast it sounded like they were falling down the stairs.

A tall blonde young woman rushed in, an angered look which quickly turned to disbelief plastered upon her beautiful face. It was Baby, but not the Baby I saw last. This one had longer blonde hair and a more matured body and face. Her clothes were different, she was more exposed, she simply wore a maroon dress with little off white flowers and ripped up tight jeans underneath which were more torn up than mine.

"You're lyin," she stared at me.

I stood up, we were the same height now.

"She ain't lyin." I smirked a little and Baby's eyes widened.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

With that we flew into a tight embrace.

Best friends reunited.

A/N: So I'm still accepting ideas for things you wanna see happen even if it's just little things. If you want me to write a special chapter just for you. At this point i'm not sure at all where I'm gonna take this story so i'm kinda just lilyfarting around and having fun with it. Review or inbox!


	5. Wrestling Match

Chapter 5

Baby stared at me for a long time before releasing me from her hug. Mama, Baby, and I all caught up with each other as we sat around in the cozy living room. At some point Tiny came in and joined us silent, as usual. Even though there really wasn't much to say on either of our parts on how life has been, we talked for hours. I mean none of us were really doing anything with our lives.

Yeah, I'm the CEO of that new million-dollar company down the road. I have a husband who is a doctor and two children that make honor roll every year.

Fuck, I'm a homeless unemployed con who has murdered more people that you could count on all your fingers and toes. Why? Because I'm fucking insane, that's why.

"Oh," Mama came over and put a hand on my cheek. "Go change into some fresh clothes and hang with Baby for a while. Supper will be ready later."

I stood up and hugged her, "I missed you."

"We all missed you too, my daughter."

Baby plopped down on her bed and began to twirl her long blonde hair.

I looked through some drawers, pulling out an old black t-shirt that was a bit faded and had 'Captain Clegg' written on it in red block letters with some weird 1930's looking guy on it. There was no way in hell I was ever going to fit my ass in her size 0 jeans so I just kept mine on.

A sigh came from behind me and I turned to see Baby toying with a doll, she glanced over when she felt my gaze on her.

"I'm gonna go see if Mama needs any help while you set up your bed and stuff. If you need me I'll be downstairs," she planted a huge wet kiss on my cheek before skipping out the door.

There was a mattress on the other side of the room that Tiny had helped bring up before and a few sheets and a quilt that looked homemade. I set it up and threw my backpack down on it. That ratty old piece of crap didn't really hold much. A handgun that wasn't loaded, a pocket knife, some money that I stole a while ago, and a bent up picture of Baby, Mama, Otis, RJ, Tiny, and myself. I stood up and fluffed back my hair, taking a deep breath and holding it in for a little bit. The window right above my bed that was laying on the floor looked out at the front yard, lifeless and full of shit. Just like I remembered it.

Suddenly the door creaked behind me and in one movement I swiped out a knife from my pocket and held it in front of me.

"The hell you gonna do with that?" a sarcastic laugh erupted from Otis's mouth.

I wasn't sure if I should smile or not but my lips deceived me and one appeared.

"Hi, Otie."

"Don't call me that you fuckin' runaway."

I dropped my knife on the bed and jumped on him, attempting to tackle him to the ground. He made the assumption that he was stronger and tried throwing me off, but I held on, laughing a little. He landed on the hardwood floor and I groaned a little but held on. Pain wasn't really something I minded too much at this point.

"Bitch," he growled. "You always lose."

"Not this time fucker," I swung a leg around onto his front and he fell onto his back. I quickly jumped on top of him and rested my head on his chest, both of us out of breath.

"Why did you come back?"

I was surprised he hadn't pushed me off.

"Well?"

"I was always planning on coming back Otie. I couldn't before, I wasn't going to get you all in trouble with the damn Pigs for something I did. I had to leave for a while. It was for the better, for myself and for all of you." I moved a hand onto his arm. "I was always gonna come back. I had to."

He stopped breathing for a second before shoving me off him and standing up.

"Yeah, well…." He headed for the doorway. "Dinner is in an hour."

I rolled onto my stomach, "Thanks."

***Okay, so sorry this is so short. I'm really not too sure what to write about just yet. Anyway, its been so long because my old craptop broke and I finally got a new macbook:D Exciting right? Yeah anyway, review my loves.


End file.
